Wedding Dress
by Oriax Ailaht
Summary: My 1st song-fanfic... idk how it will turn out, but please read the author's note before reading the story! I know that I suck, but hey! At least gimme some feedback!


**Author's note:**

**Does anyone really read author's note anymore? Ah whatever. I know, I should be updating my two major stories, but damn, I couldn't get these ideas out of my head! Anyway this was originally a 2-shot fanfic, (not connected) by the K-pop band Big Bang.**

**The 1st one is "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang, one of the Korean members of Big Bang. Really sad and it makes me cry too...you can listen to the real Korean version with TaeYang singing in it, or the English version with J. Reyez and Tommy C. But I still perfer the Korean version better! :P sorry guys.**

**So enjoy, my first song fics! Correct me if these lyrics are wrong. The English version has different lyrics than the Korean one. Or correct me on my grammer and spelling mistaskes too! ^_^**

**R&R PLEASE~~! :D**

**-CH**

**Pairing:**** NaruxMai**

"_Wedding Dress" by Taeyang, member of Big Bang_

_(Told in Naru's POV when he was 19)_

**Aaaaahhh~**

**Some say it's not over 'till it's over**

**Guess this is really over now**

**There's something I gotta say before I let you go...**

**Listen**

I have always asked myself that question...why? Why did I not bring myself to tell you? Why did I not listen to my idiotic deceased brother who has been telling me "Go get her." But I didn't I turned turned you down, saying that you loved my brother. I gave you the cold shoulder, ignoring the burning passion inside of me. My pride had won over my feelings. You had spent countless of nights, crying yourself to sleep and muttering my name everywhere you go, because you couldn't forget me. But I continued to ignore you, never apologizing...But by the time I had realized that...it was too late...and you eventually found someone else. Someone that had sandy blond hair and green eyes. His name was Yamada Makoto.

When I first met the guy, he seemed so carefree and didn't seem as if he cared for anything for the world. But he just stood there, smiling at everyone with his arm slung over _your_ shoulders. And I thought that I was the perfect guy...smart, handsome, and sometimes kind... I was a loss at words. Infuriated, I stormed to my office, slamming the door behind me, my blood boiling and my heart aching in pain.

**When you have a fight with him  
>Sometimes you cry<br>And feel sad and blue  
>I become hopeful<br>My heart aches secretly  
>Then just a hint of your smile<br>****Can make feel fine again **

When you appeared into my office one day, you had tears streaming down your face and puffy eyelids. I had asked you what was wrong but you brushed me aside, crashing onto the couch and crying senselessly, sobs escaping your lips. On the outside, it had looked that I didn't really care, but deep inside, I felt my heart shatter and my stomach curl into a knot. I wanted to rush over to you and embrace you into my arms and whisper to you that everything was all right. And to see you smile.

Your smile is the only one who can sweep me off this cold facade, and can make me love someone again. That smile could heal, no, make you lovable. That was one of the reasons why I loved you. You elegant and sweet smile. That bastard who you called your "boyfriend" hurt you and I felt like punching him until he was a bloody pulp. But you held me back...

**Baby, please don't take his hand  
>Coz you should be my lady<br>I've been waiting for you for so long  
>Please look at me now <strong>

I clutched the black velvet box in my hand as I watched you approach him with your warm assuring smile in the office. He grinned at you and swept you off your feet, hugging you with all his might. I felt like storming out there and curling my fingers around his neck and whisper, "Don't touch her ever again..." and strangle him to death. But as soon as I stepped through the door frame to tell him straight out that he had to leave, he knelt to the ground in front of you and said those 4 dreaded words I wanted to tell you later that day. "Will you marry me?" and Yamada flicked out an engagement ring and held it out in front of him. Worst of all...you accepted.

**When the music starts  
>You will vow to spend<br>The rest of your life with him  
>How I prayed every night<br>This day would never come **

**The wedding dress you're wearing  
>It's not me (next to you)<br>Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no**

I kept thinking about the memory of the wedding, you invited me as courtesy of an assistant inviting her boss. But watching you walk up to the altar with a beautiful bouquet in your hands and a flowing wedding dress, I wanted to cry out and wrap my arms around your waist and mutter "I love you...Don't go," into your hair and kiss you over and over. You still continued to stand beside him and waited until the priest finished his speeches. John, who was standing as altar boy, looked at me in a manner that said, "Go get her, before she really leaves you!" But I had ignored his pleading gaze and left the wedding when you closed gaps between your lips with Yamada. I grabbed my keys and wallet and closed down SPR, waiting for the train. I had enough of this...it was sickening.

(5 years later)

**Now I have no more tears left to cry  
>When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here<br>I've felt so restless every night  
>Maybe I've known all along this would happen<br>I close my eyes and dream an endless dream  
>Please leave him and come to me <strong>

At nights in London, I couldn't sleep, tossing through the bed covers and dreams infiltrating my mind. The thoughts of you and Yamada cuddling together on the couch and kissing non-stop. I tried to make myself some tea early in morning but looking at the newly brewed tea made me think of _you._ Mai, you were the one who always plagued my mind and made me stray away from my work. I threw the tea down onto the floor, shards of porcellian cutting my fingers. Blood and lukewarm water dripped down onto the floor, mixing into a wattery mixture. I hadn't even bothered to clean it up.

**Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you  
>Coz you should be my lady<br>I've been waiting for you for so long  
>Look at me now <strong>

I was back again in Shibuya, a very cold and stoic 25 year old, who didn't even speak anymore to those close around him, including his parents. I had left for a countryside case with no knowing except for Lin and set up a temporary research center there. Girls kept giving me flirty glances and I still met up with the old SPR members, but whenever I saw you later that day, thoughts and feelings tumbled through my body like a chaotic tornado. You gave me that warm smile as you patted your stomach, your new husband next to you and kissed you in front of me and whispered "I love you..." And he too... patted your bulging stomach, and I knew...that you were pregnant. I had always wanted to ask you return to SPR... but I never got the chance.

**When the music starts**  
><strong>You will vow to spend<strong>  
><strong>The rest of your life with him<strong>  
><strong>How I prayed every night<strong>  
><strong>This day would never come<strong>

The next couple of months, I spent my life in misery. I drank constantly, spending the rest of my gloomy days in a room, dazing off, ignoring my over-growing pile of papers. Lin and the others had tried to knock some sense into me, to go see you. But my pride had taken me over, clouding me from my thoughts, and causing me to have major mood swings. Why...? Why wasn't I there to stop you? I glanced over my messy covered desk, a cup of cold tea sitting there, a ring of dust sprinkled around the rim. Lin had made that cup of tea 2 days ago, but I never touched it. I only wanted _your _tea and no on else's. But you were gone... Completely out of my life... Kicking back from the desk and rubbing my eyes with my palms, I stared at myself in the mirror.

**The wedding dress you're wearing**  
><strong>It's not me (next to you)<strong>

I was a dishriveld mess. My blue eyes were now dark and cold, become a deep shade of black, and underneath them, I had black bags. My raven colored hair hung out of place, covering my face that was filled with dispair. Looking down, I saw that my lips were cracked and bleeding, and my clothes wrinkled. _So unprofessional... _I heard my prideful side mutter. But I could not get _you _out of my mind. _You _were everywere I went. Even my dreams... I could not let go of _you_. Looking back onto my desk, a black box was lying on its side, open...to reveal a pure white diamond ring. Is...it not too...late to say sorry?...Grunting to myself, I snatched off the box from the desk, donned on my black trench coat, and headed out onto Shibuya's bright streets.

Hailing for a taxi cab, I enterd in, directing the driver to drive me to _your _new home with Yamada. Before, the driver puled up to your adress, I withdrew a piece of paper from my coat, and my pen. I quickly scrawled something onto the parchment paper before stuffing it into black box. Paying the taxi driver, I slowly apporached the door, and took a glance through the windows, seeing two young children, one with sady blonde hair, while the other had short brown locks. They laughed happily, with _you_ and _him_ on the couch, also laughing along. Gritting my teeth together, I didn't want to disturb your hnappiness with them

* * *

><p><em>(Mai's POV)<em>

I heard the doorbell ring, the children looking up from their position. "I'll go get that." I said, excusing myself from the room, while my children and husband looked at me strangley but continued their frolicking. Coming across the door, I grasped the handle, and creaked the door open, only to find an open black box on the ground. I gasped as I felt tears prick my eyelids.

The black box was open, to reveal a white engagement ring, its diamond ring sparkling from the front porch light. It was so dazzaling, I felt captivated... Suddenly, I noticed a small piece of paper, sticking out from under the ring. Bending down and slowly prying the note from its death grip on the ring, I saw a familiar scrawl scribbled on the paper. I could not hold back anymore, sobs escaping from my lips, and wet tear drops landing on the note, smearing the ink.

"Mai, dear are you okay?" I heard Makato ask from the living room. _He probably heard me crying._

I swiftly wiped away those tears and hurried to the room that I shared with my new husband. Washing my face, to make sure there were no more tear streaks and puffy eyelids, I placed a smile on my face and walked out of the room, confident once again. I wasn't broken anymore. _He_ had apologized and I was now letting him go, living my new life. I should be happy now... And I stepped into the bright lights in the living room.

And the note had read:

_You don't need to worry about me anymore..._

_I have already forgotten about you... Please be happy with Yamada Makato, your new husband, and your new family. _

_I wish you a happy future ahead of you. _

_I am sorry._

_-OD _

**Please be happy with him**  
><strong>So that I can forget you<strong>  
><strong>Please forget how miserable I looked<strong>  
><strong>It's going to be unbearably hard for me<strong>  
><strong>For a long while to come<strong>

_(~Fin~)_


End file.
